Forgotten Memories
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgotten Journals'. As Darrell tries to remember the people of her past, she must get over her fears. But that might put the people that care for her in danger. Rated T for language and violence. OCxOC. I do not own TMNT or any of the songs, unless said otherwise.
1. Character Evaluation

**It has been a year since the end of _'Forgotten Journals'_ when this story takes place. Donnie is still looking for Darrell, and he visits her sister's often. This will explain everything that you need to know about the O.C.'s. Really excited to get this story started. This is just the character evaluation for my O.C.'s, not a real chapter. If you have not read _'Forgotten Journals' _this should help you get caught up with the main character, and also help you understand the other character's better.**

**Darrell Plano/Hamato/Shang:** Main character of the story. 17 years old, mutant turtle (without the shell). Has been living with Shang Lee for the past year, not knowing her past. Used to be the turtles little sister, even though she is older than them. Has ice and earth powers, no longer can use healing powers. Due to lack of oxygen to the brain when she almost died at the end of 'Forgotten Journals', she has forgotten about the turtles, Shredder, even a little bit about her sisters. She is also paralyzed from the waist down, but has been getting the feeling in her legs back. Trying to walk, but never allowed to leave the house. See's flashes of purple and green in her dreams. Thinks the turtles left her to die. Collects human objects. Knows Japanese.

**Shang Lee (or just Lee): **Has become a father to Darrell. 30 year old human. Knows the turtles, but won't tell them about Darrell. Vigilante, fights with a samurai sword. He fears that now that he has a daughter, if he tells the other's, they will take her from him. From Japan, moved to America when he was 8. Used to be a Foot soldier, but left the day Darrell almost died, so he could take care of her. Tried to teach Darrell to fight from wheelchair, but she always tried to get up and walk, so he just gave up. Taught Darrell Japanese.

**Don: **Darrell's dog/protection. German Shepard. Shang Lee got it for her after fighting in a wheelchair failed. He was named after someone Darrell remembered from her past, or at least the name of said person. He has become her best friend, and never leaves her side. Trained to protect Darrell at any cost. Trained in Japanese and only responds to Darrell or Shang Lee.

**Dr. Matthew Jacobs: **Darrell's doctor. 30 years old. Knows Shang Lee because Lee saved him from a burning building 4 years ago. Visits Darrell every other day for physical therapy. Her motivator and friend.

**Brutus: ** Darrell's old trainer back in the Foot, has powers. 19 years old. He can teleport, read minds (telepathy), and move objects without touching them (telekinesis). Lee's inside man in the Foot, just incase they find out Darrell's alive. Darrell gets strange feelings around him, but he brings her all of her human 'toys' in her collection.

**Sarah Plano: **Darrell's younger sister. Has not given up hope that Darrell is still alive. She now has a T-Phone for emergencies and lives with her cousin, Garnet. 14 years old, protect's Rebecca at any cost. Learned self-defense from Donnie. Call's him D all the time. Personality like Raph and Leo, calm, but can also be a hot-head. Goes to high school with April and Casey, but does not know them. Slight accent.

**Rebecca Plano: **Darrell's youngest sister. 11 years old, lives with cousin, Garnet. Does not know about Donnie training Sarah, but talks to him about what he knows about Darrell, not talking to her a lot when she was with them. Personality almost like Mikey's, even asks if Mikey can come play with her sometime. Afraid that Darrell will never return. Best friends with Casey's little sister, Angel. Since she's lived in New York for most of her life, has a Brooklyn accent.

**Garnet Pepper: **Sarah and Rebecca's guardian/cousin. 21 years old, works as a kindergarden teacher. Try's to get Darrell's sister's to talk about what happened to her, but they will never tell. Will not be mentioned often in the story.

**May be a smidgen of DonniexDarrell, but I am still a firm believer in Apriltello, so think nothing of it. Do you think I should have DarrellxBrutus? May take a few chapter's for a small, but painful reunion, but they will end up back together. Darrell and Donnie will be BFF's again, and everything will be alright...for a while. Get ready, because soon _'Forgotten Memories'_ will be remembered (pun intended)!**


	2. The Past and Present

**_Here we go! Chapter One. This is one of my longer beginning chapters, but don't expect the chapters to be too long. The turtles are now 16, and April and Casey are 17. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

Shang Lee was on his way to the engine room, where he heard Mistress Darrell needed help with a rouge. When he got there though, he saw Darrell falling over, with one of the turtles beside her, so he hide behind a corner. When he heard a scream, the turtle in a purple mask jumped. He noticed blood, a pool getting larger around Darrell.

"G-go" Darrell said "I'll be here" The turtle said a few words that Lee could not hear, then ran off in the direction of the scream. He heard Darrell faintly singing as he approached. He looked into her eyes, seeing them for a moment, before her head fell to the side, and she closed them. He looked across the wound on her abdomen before sympathy washed over his face.

"She's only a child" Lee whispered "If this is what the Foot does to their own, then I want no part of it!" He picked her up as carefully as he could and ran. He made out and about half a mile from the compound when he realized that her pulse was very weak. He placed her down in an alleyway and tried to stop the bleeding. As he did this, he made a phone call to an old friend.

"Hello?" The voice on the phone asked

"Dr. Jacobs, it's Shang Lee"

"Ah, Mr. Shang, what can I do for you?" the doctor replied

"One of my master's was stabbed, but I can't take her to a normal hospital. Can you help?" Lee asked, still firmly holding his hand on the wound

"Of course, where are you?"

"I'm near the building where I saved you, a couple meters south of it" He felt her pulse, only to find almost nothing there "And hurry, she doesn't have much time!"

It took Dr. Jacobs 5 minutes to reach Lee and Darrell. In that 5 minutes, Darrell had stopped breathing, and had lost her pulse. Lee had begun CPR when Dr. Jacobs arrived in an ambulance, thankfully alone.

"What is-" Dr. Jacobs began, before he saw Lee giving CPR "Get her in the truck!" he ordered

Lee, shaken, and in a frantic mode, did as he said. Dr. Jacobs connected her to a heart monitor, but found her heart line to be flat. He grabbed a cardiac defibrillator and charged it. "Clear!" he shouted before he placed it on Darrell's chest. He looked at the heart monitor, and nothing showed up. "Clear!" he shouted again, before he repeated what he did before. Still, nothing appeared on the heart monitor. He decided that one last time should do it. He charged the defibrillator and yelled again, but this time when he gave Darrell the shock, a weak heartbeat showed up on the monitor.

As her heartbeat began to get stronger, Dr. Jacobs began to work on Darrell's wound. "Do you know what happened?" Dr. Jacobs asked Lee, who just shook his head in return. Dr. Jacobs tried to stitch up Darrell's wound, but found out that her plastron made it impossible, so he had to settle for plain gauze. As he wrapped the bandages around Darrell's abdomen, he looked at her body structure in awe.

"Do you know how she became like this?" he asked Lee.

"I am not at liberty to discuss" Lee replied

"Well, whatever she is, she's lucky to have survived this. Her spine was barely missed, along with her organs, but it hit an artery, so she lost a lot of blood. She will probably be out for the next few days, but she won't be out of the woods for a while. I'm not sure how many nerves have been severed, or how much oxygen was deprived from her brain. She might never be the same again"

* * *

><p><em>Time skip...One year<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Lee" Darrell begged. She pushed the wheelchair across the floor as Shang Lee shook his head.<p>

"For the thousandth time, no" Lee replied as he placed his black jacket on his back.

"But why not, nobody's awake at this time of night" For the past few months, since Darrell was strong enough to take care of herself at night, Lee had been going out on nightly patrols. Ever since he had ran from the Foot, he was scared that they would come after him and Darrell, who he now considered his daughter. Darrell for the past month had been dying to go out with him.

Every time he said no, it was not only because she was a mutant turtle, but she was also unable to defend herself. He had tried to teach her to use a tanto, but she just kept cutting her wheelchair, or trying to get up, then falling over. When she was wounded, he figured that some of the nerves to her legs had been damaged, because she could no longer move from the hips down. So instead of continuing self defense, he got her a stray dog, one that was about a year old. She had named it Don, because she remembered that name from her past, but it was the only thing she could remember after she turned 10. She tried to remember, but the memories were buried deep in her mind. Because Don was so young when they got him, they had him trained in Japanese, which Lee taught Darrell, and now he would only respond to Darrell and Lee. But even with Don to protect her, Lee din't want to take any chances with her safety.

"Again, no, and you need to get to bed young missy" Lee pointed to her bedroom, as Darrell turned around and wheeled herself to her door.

"I'm seventeen, not five" she replied before entering her room "Be careful tonight"

"Will do, love you"

"Yeah, love you too"

As Darrell lie down in her bed, she saw the shadow of Shang leap across the rooftops. She smiled, knowing that her adoptive father was keeping the city safe from monsters. Don jumped up on the bed next to her and snuggled close, soon falling asleep. As she closed her eyes, she saw a flash of purple and green fly across her sight. She sat up and looked out the window, only to see the lights of New York city. "Whoever you are" she said "I hope that I find you" She then lay her head back down on her pillow, and dozed of to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shang Lee ran across the rooftops till he saw six familiar shadows on a nearby building. He kept to it and approved them. He was meet by the gazes of Hamato Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. He looked at all of them before crossing his arms. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here" he apologized "My daughter wouldn't go to sleep. So, where do we start tonight"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you go! I think this is a great start to the story! What about you? And if you read 'Forgotten Journals', yes, there will be singing in a few chapters. Please fave, follow, and review.<strong>_


	3. Discovery

_**Well, here's chapter 2. More explaining about the character's past, and a little humor in there as well. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, you got it" Dr. Jacobs coaxed "Just try to take a step"<p>

Darrell was trying to walk across the platform that had been set up for her, holding on to the rails on either side of her for dear life. She had managed to push herself up off the wheelchair, but was still having trouble moving her legs. She was panting, her arms were burning, and sweat was forming along her brow. She tried her best to move her leg, but nothing happened. She looked down and wiggled her toes, something she had been doing for the past few months.

"I...Can't" she panted, before sitting back down in her chair. "I'm sorry doc, but I just can't get them to move" She reached down and pet the German Shepard at her side.

"That's alright Darrell" Dr. Jacobs replied "At least we know that not all your nerves were damaged. You can at least wiggle your toes"

Suddenly, Darrell got a strange feeling, just before the door opened. "Hey Lee, brought your girl something"

It was Brutus, Shang Lee's friend. Darrell didn't know why, but she felt like she knew him before she knew Lee, and he did something bad to her. Every time he came over though, he would have something for her to add to her collection of human objects. So to her, it was a plus.

"Brutus, how nice of you to stop by" Lee replied "May I speak to you in the kitchen?"

"While your in there," Darrell said "Can you grab me a glass of...of" She snapped her fingers, trying to get the word to come to her. "OJ" she said with victory in her voice.

"Sure thing sweetheart" Lee replied, before leading Brutus into the kitchen. As he poured Darrell's glass of orange juice, Brutus placed a blank disc on the table.

"For Darrell?" Lee asked. Brutus nodded. "Any word on if they know were here?"

"Nothing" Brutus replied "Ever since Darrell froze Karai, Shredder's main project is getting her cured"

"That should keep him off our tails for a while. What's on the disc?"

"A video of her fighting with the other turtles"

"Why would you give her a video of her past?!" Lee whisper yelled

"When she starts remembering, you can show her this" Brutus pushed Lee back a little and began to leave the kitchen, disc in hand.

"Hey Brutus" Lee said, getting Brutus' attention "I know you care about her, but stay away from my daughter"

"Yes sir" Brutus replied before exiting the kitchen "Hey Icy, got another item for you"

"Again, stop calling me that" Darrell rolled her eyes before extending her hand "Whacha got today"

"It's called a disc" Brutus said, handing it to her. As Brutus explained what it was, Dr. Jacobs walked over to Lee.

"She is still having trouble remembering words" Dr. Jacobs said "She does have more mobility in her toes though, I believe in another year or two, she will be able to walk again"

"I just can't stand seeing her so...bored" Lee replied "What should I do Matthew?"

"I'm not sure" Dr. Jacobs pondered the question for a moment "Not much you can do with a mutant turtle in a wheelchair in this city. I bet you'll think of something" He placed a hand on Lee's shoulder before exiting the apartment "I'll see you in a couple of days Darrell"

"Yep, see ya" Darrell replied "So, how do you see the...um..."

"Video" Brutus finished, seeing that she was having trouble with the word "You need a special kind of machine to see it. I'll try to get you one"

"That would be great" Darrell wheeled off into her room, placing the disc on one of her many shelves of trinkets. When she returned, Brutus was making his way to the door.

"Work called, gotta go" Brutus said before exiting the door, then closing it behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, I gotta go" Lee said, opening the window and jumping out onto the balcony "Don't stay up to late"<p>

"You got it" Darrell replied, grabbing a book off one of her shelves "Have fun"

Lee giggled "You got it" He closed the window and kept across the rooftops, leaving Darrell and Don.

"Well boy" Darrell said, closing her book "Guess it's time to take a shower" She at her arms, dust being seen. "Kuru" She moved towards the bathroom, Don following close behind.

After her shower, she lifted herself onto her bed and began reading the book she got out earlier. It was a history book, something that Darrell loved. Right now, she was reading about feudal Japan. As she read it, a shadow kept across the light coming from the streets and caught her eye. Don began growling as the shadow disappeared.

"Well that was weird" Darrell exclaimed "Wasn't Shang, he would have come inside. Could there be other ninjas in this city?" She closed her book and lay down, Don taking that as a chance to cuddle. He kept up on the bed, laying down next to Darrell's face. "You smell Don" she said to the dog, crinkling her nose.

She then thought she heard someone familiar say 'I do not' and then someone else say 'What?'. But she thought nothing of it as she drifted off to sleep, the figure in purple and green appearing in her head again that night.

* * *

><p>Tonight, Shang Lee was paired up with Donnie and April. Lee always went on the East side, just in case something happened to Darrell. When they passed his house, he heard Darrell say 'You smell Don', which had gotten Donnie's attention as he replied "I do not!" April however, was confused "What?" she said as Lee chuckled.<p>

"Hey, can we make a stop really quick?" Donnie asked

"Sure" Lee replied "But make it super quick, I have someone to meet later"

Donnie stopped at a house that was fairly close to Lee's meeting point. He knocked on one of the window's and waited a moment, before a girl opened it.

"Hey D" the girl said, sitting on the window sill

"Hey Sarah" Donnie replied "How's your sister?"

"Becca's good" Sarah replied "Any new info about Darrell?"

Lee jumped at Darrell's name. He didn't know that Donnie was looking for Darrell.

"Nothing yet, but don't give up hope" Donnie said "I'll find her"

"I know you will" Sarah smiled, then moved back into the house "I gotta go, test in the morning"

"Well good luck" Donnie said

"You too D" Sarah closed the window and shut off the light as Donnie joined the rest of the group.

"Who was that?" Lee asked, knowing the answer.

"The sister of a friend" Donnie replied "We lost our friend a year ago and I've been trying to find her"

"What's her name?"

"Darrell Plano" Donnie looked at the old Foot symbol on Lee's arm "She was captured by Shredder and badly wounded in battle. When we tried to retreat, she disappeared, and we haven't been able to find her since" Donnie looked down, tears forming in his eyes "I'm sorry, I just miss her"

"Hey, no problem" Lee started to walk away "Now come on, I have a meeting to get to"

When they arrived at the meeting point, Lee's contact was already there, back facing tham. "Your late Lee" Brutus said, turning around, before stopping in his tracks.

Donnie glared at Brutus, pulling out his bo-staff. "You" April pulled out her lessen, realizing who this was "You kidnapped Darrell. You're the reason she's missing!" Donnie yelled

Lee looked at Brutus "What are they talking about? What did you do to my daughter?" he whispered

Brutus however, not risking getting caught, vanished, teleporting back to Shredder's HQ.

"What was that for?!" Lee shouted at Donnie and April "You just cost me info on Shredder?!"

"He's the reason Darrell is missing" Donnie said, pointing at the place Brutus was "He should not be allowed to roam the streets"

"Why is he the reason your friend is missing?" Lee asked, careful not to use Darrell's name

"He kidnapped Darrell in front of us" Donnie replied "He helped Shredder try to kill her. If he wasn't alive, Darrell would be here today, not you" Donnie turned around, waving off April's tries to help. "I'm going home"

And with that, Donnie jumped off the roof, and went into the sewers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...that just happened. Please fav, follow, and review. TTYL!<strong>_


	4. That World

_**Here we see, chapter 3...I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>When the rest of the team meet up later, Leo got really confused. "Where's Donnie?" he asked<p>

"He went home" April replied "Wasn't feeling very good" She gave a look to Lee that said 'We'll talk later'.

"That's weird, he was feeling fine earlier" Leo began to ponder the subject, when his thoughts were stopped by a smack in the head. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Well, if it isn't my old enemies" Shredder said behind him. Leo flipped over and got to his feet. "Where is she?" Shredder yelled "Where is my daughter? Where is Darrell?"

"Your daughter?!" Mikey got _very_ angry at that sentence "She was our sister! You brainwashed her!" He began charging before anyone could stop him "You are going to pay!" Before Mikey could even touch Shredder, he was hit in the side by Rahzar. He flew to the side, landing with a 'Thud'. As he got up, he began glaring at Rahzar with anger you had never seen before, not even from Raph.

"Is the little turtle angry" Rahzar taunted "Did we hurt your feelings? Did we hurt your sister?"

Mikey got up and charged with all his might "You will not SPEAK OF HER!" He hit Rahzar with such force, that any harder would have broken his skull into thousands of pieces. Rahzar was hit square in the chest, breaking several of his ribs, along with one of Mikey's wrists.

While this was going on, Shredder noticed Lee in the small clump. "Well, Shang Lee, joined the other side haven't you?"

"I learned of your dishonorable ways Shredder" Lee replied "I will not tolerate them"

"And I will not tolerate you! Footbots, attack!" Shredder ordered

Lee pulled out his samurai sword, having scratched off the Foot symbol ages ago. He quickly sliced through several Footbots, seeing that he was trained to do so. "You will not win Shredder! We will stop you!" Lee shouted

"How can you stop me...if you are dead!" Shredder snuck up behind Lee and thrust his blades into Lee's shoulder, nicking an artery. It would have been his back, if Lee hadn't have seen Shredder's reflection in his sword. Lee fell over in a cry of pain as Shredder ripped his blades from Lee's body. "You want to hear something Lee" Shredder said over Lee's bleeding body "It is strange how you left, the same night as my daughter did!" Shredder raised his gauntlet to deliver the final blow, when Raph swept in.

"Not today ShredHead" he said as he struck Shredder in the back, diverting Shredder's attention. "Leo, we need to get Lee out of here" Raph said as he fought the Shredder

"On it" April replied, picking up Lee and jumping from the roof "Guy's we need to go. More bots on the way"

Mikey was still beating on Rahzar, who had passed out minutes ago. "Mikey, let's go" Leo yelled. Mikey continued to punch Rahzar. Raph left his fight with Shredder and pulled his little brother away from the mutant dog.

"No!" Mikey yelled, thrashing in Raph's grip as he was carried off the roof "I need to make him pay!"

"This won't help us find Darrell" Raph replied, setting Mikey down, who just turned around and buried his head into Raph's plastron.

"I miss her so much Raph" Mikey wept. Raph lifted Mikey's head.

"So do I, but we need to go" Raph said. Mikey nodded as they ran, leaving the Shredder to wonder where they went, as dawn approached.

* * *

><p>"Where...Where am I?" Lee asked as he came to. When he opened his eyes, he saw concrete walls, science posters, and a metal turtle. He heard shouting coming from outside a nearby door as he tried to sit up.<p>

* * *

><p>"He should NOT be here!" Donnie yelled, storming out of his lab. He had stitched up Lee's arm, but still holding a grudge.<p>

"Why not?" Leo said, crossing his arms "You came home. If you had been there, he might not be here"

"He is working with the man who kidnapped Darrell!" Donnie shouted, throwing his arms in the air

"Wait, he's what?!" Leo yelled, very confused

"He is gathering intel about Shredder from that maniac! Who knows what he told him about us!"

"Ghaaaa" yelled someone in the lab

"Looks like he's up" Leo said, walking into the lab

"My daughter...What time is it?!" Lee yelled, searching for a clock

Leo looked at his T-Phone. "It's 10 a.m., now, about...Wait, daughter?!"

"She-she's in a wheelchair! I have to take care of her!" Lee attempted to get up, straining his arm, and causing him to scream in pain.

"You need to stay down" Leo said, trying to push Lee down "I'll send Donnie to get her" Worry flashed across Lee's face. "Donnie, I need you to swing by Lee's house. He has a daughter in a wheelchair that need care. Bring her back here"

"Fine" Donnie replied as he took to the streets of New York

* * *

><p>"Where could he be Don?" Darrell asked her dog as she looked out the window "He should have been home hours ago!" She heard something in her room fall. "Oh no" She wheeled into her room, seeing the shards of broken porcelain across her floor. "Aw man, my ballerina!" She whined as she looked to see if anything else was to fall. As she looked across her room, she smiled. She had so much stuff, but it wasn't enough.<p>

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_  
><em>Wouldn't you think my collection is complete?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<em>  
><em>The girl who has everything?<em>

_Look at this room, treasures untold_  
><em>How many wonders can one wall or shelf hold?<em>  
><em>Looking around here you'd think" <em>

Darrell shrugged.  
><em><br>"Sure, she's got everything"_

She wheeled to one side of her room._ "I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty" _

She moved to another wall.  
><em><br>"I've got whozits and whatzits galore" _

She opened a box full of gears and bolts.  
><em><br>You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! _

She placed the box down and moved to her window.

_But who cares? No big deal,_  
><em>I want more.<em>

_I wanna be where the people are_  
><em>I wanna see, wanna see them dancing<br>__Walking around on those  
><em>_What do you call 'em?_

She looked down at her feet.

_ Yeah, feet_

_Spinning your wheels you don't get too far_  
><em>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<em>  
><em>Strolling along down a<em>

She scratched her head

_What's that word again?_  
><em>Street<em>

_Out where they walk, out where they run_  
><em>Out where they stay all day in the sun<em>  
><em>Wandering free<em>  
><em>Wish I could be, part of that world<em>

_What would I give if I could live_  
><em>Out of this prison?<em>  
><em>What would I pay to spend a day<em>  
><em>Out on the street?<em>

_Bet'cha out there, they understand_  
><em>That they don't reprimand their daughters<em>  
><em>Bright young women, sick of sitting<em>  
><em>Ready to stand<em>

She began to push herself up from her wheelchair with all the strength she had

_And ready to know what the people know_  
><em>Ask 'em my questions<em>  
><em>And get some answers<em>  
><em>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?<em>  
><em>Burn?<em>

Donnie stood on the roof of Lee's house, when he heard singing. "Hey, I know that voice" he said as he rushed to the balcony.

_When's it my turn?_  
><em>Wouldn't I love, love to explore the world and find love?<em>

She took a step away from her wheelchair, but fell face first into the floor, as she began crying. Don began to nuzzle against her, knowing something was wrong.

_Why is it me?_  
><em>Wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

Donnie burst through the window, surprised at the sight in front of him. Darrell paused, startled at the unexpected guest in her home.

"Darrell?" Donnie asked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom! Together again...possibly. Please fav, <strong>_**_follow, and review. TTYL_**


	5. Kogeki (Attack)

_**Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>"Darrell!"<p>

A great feeling rushed over Donnie, seeing his lost sister for the first time in a year "I've missed you!" The emotion on Darrell's face however, read otherwise, as Donnie approached her.

"Don, kogeki!" Darrell yelled, pointing at Donnie.

"What?" Donnie said, before he was bit in the rear by a German Shepard "OUCH!" he screamed, trying to get away from the dog "Why is it attacking ME?!" Donnie asked

"You tried to attack me" Darrell said, crawling back to her wheelchair. "Where is my father?!"

"Your what?!" Donnie replied, before getting bit in the arm "Down dog! Daun!"

"He won't respond to you!" Darrell yelled, before she saw Donnie in a flash of purple and green. "Don, daun!" Darrell yelled, getting Don to release immediately. "Do-do I know you?"

"Of course you do!" Donnie said, rubbing his arm "Your my sister"

"Sister?!" Darrell was getting really confused "My siblings are human, not mutant...turtles"

"You-you don't remember?" Donnie's face dropped as he realized that she did not know him. He looked at the floor, when he remembered that Shang Lee had said his daughter was in a wheelchair. He looked up to see Darrell, on the ground, next to a wheelchair.

"I don't remember much before last year" Darrell replied "All I can remember from my past is my family in my farmhouse, a little time in the city, then waking up in this house, not being able to move my legs"

Donnie realized that she had fallen out of her chair. "Let me help you" he said, walking up to her, hand outstretched. She put her hand up, making Don growl. "I'll help you into your chair" She hesitated for a moment, then took his hand as he lifted her into her wheelchair. "Shang Lee is with my family in our home. I'm supposed to bring you to him"

Darrell nodded her head "Yes please, maybe he can help me make sense of this" She looked out the window "But how? I can't go outside in broad daylight! And I can't jump across rooftops like my dad..."

"I'll help you" Donnie said "Just let me call for some back-up" He pulled out his T-Phone and called Mikey.

"Mikey, I need help over at Lee's, with his daughter" Donnie said

"Ok, is she hot?" Mikey replied

"What?"

"Hot, you know, like, cute?"

"Mikey, you know her"

"I do?"

Donnie face-palmed "Just get over here!" After Donnie hung up, he looked at Darrell, who had a confused look on her face.

"Shang Lee said that the night he saved me, someone in green and purple left me" Darrell said, before glaring and Donnie. "You-you left me to die! Your the reason I'm like this!" Darrell began backing away, Don joining her.

"Darrell, it's not like that" Donnie said, trying to explain "You told me to save our brothers"

"I don't have any brother's" Darrell yelled "Where is my father really?!" Darrell's chair turned to ice and froze in place. She held her hand up, ready to tell Don to attack.

"Darrell, I swear, you saved me!" Donnie was getting really worried.

"I don't even know you!"

"Yo, where's the girl D?" Mikey said, jumping through the window, before freezing in his tracks. "Darrell?"

"Back away" Darrell yelled, looking at Don, then waving her hand, giving him the signal. Mikey screamed, trying to get away from the dog. He jumped into Donnie's arms, giving Darrell the space she needed to escape. She unfroze her chair and wheeled past Donnie and Mikey, glaring at them, before exiting the house.

"No, Darrell, you can't-OW!" Donnie started before Don bit him in the rear again.

"Don, kuru" Darrell yelled as she entered the elevator on the floor. Don growled, letting go of Donnie, before running after his master.

"Shell" Donnie said as he heard the ding of the elevator "She's going to the streets! Mikey, we need to stop her!"

"Is that...Darrell?" Mikey asked, still recovering from the dog attack, when he heard a scream.

"We need to go NOW!" Donnie yelled, jumping out the window.

* * *

><p>As Darrell raced down the sidewalk, several people screamed and jumped out of her way. She kept hearing people yell 'Monster' or 'Freak', but the only thing she could focus on was getting away from the other turtles. She began to go past an ally way, when she was pulled by something. She saw Brutus, standing in the ally way, motioning for Darrell's wheelchair to go to him.<p>

"How are you doing that?!" Darrell yelled

"You shouldn't have revealed yourself Icy" Brutus replied, grabbing Darrell's arm "Shredder wants to see you"

"Who?!" Darrell tried to pull away, but Brutus' grip was to strong.

Brutus got ready to teleport, when Donnie came by and slammed his staff into Brutus' face, causing him to let go of Darrell, as she backed away. "You won't be doing that again!" Donnie yelled, taking a stance "Back away from my sister"

"And what are you gonna do if I don't" Brutus said, stepping closer to Darrell, who was now in-between them. Don was at her side, not sure which attacker to go after, growling at both of them.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled, swinging his nunchucks at Brutus, who just dodged them.

"You think you can stop me?!" Brutus mocked with a smirk on his face "I can be anywhere before you touch me. I can read your minds!"

"Not right now" Donnie replied, pulling a D-chip "You can't go anywhere"

Brutus was stunned "How did you-"

"Just a little something my sister told me about" Donnie twirled his staff "You will not touch her"

"I am under orders to bring her to Shredder" Brutus said, trying to get the ninja brothers to back off "I don't want to, but I have to"

"Don, kogeki Brutus!" Darrell yelled, taking her chances with the brothers.

Don pounced onto Brutus, biting his arms and legs. When Brutus yelled for mercy, Darrell called Don off.

"Let's go before he recovers" Donnie said, reaching his hand for Darrell. She grabbed his hand and was flung onto his back. "Mikey, you get her wheelchair" Donnie ordered, climbing the nearby fire escape onto the roofs.

Mikey folded the chair and strapped it to his back. Darrell on the other hand, was a little iffy. Don couldn't climb walls, so just to make sure, she looked at him and yelled "Tsudzuku". He began to follow them on the ground, keeping Darrell in his sights.

"Where are we going?" Darrell asked, holding on to Donnie for dear life.

Donnie just turned his head and smiled, before looking ahead. "Home"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Reunion! Please fav, follow, and review. I'm loving this story!<strong>_


	6. Answers

_**Chapter 5 is upon us! They meet again!**_

* * *

><p>"Father?" Darrell yelled when they got to the lair. Mikey unfolded her chair and set it down as Splinter walked into the room.<p>

"Michelangelo," Splinter said "Introduce me to-" He stopped short when he saw Donnie placing Darrell in her wheelchair. "Darrell, is that you my daughter?" he asked as he approached.

Darrell turned herself around and screamed "Giant rat!" Splinter stopped, hurt by what his adoptive daughter just said. Donnie realized that Splinter didn't know and rushed over to him.

"Uh, sensi" Donnie said, motioning for him to come to ear level. Splinter obeyed and bent down as Donnie whispered in his ear "She doesn't remember us" he said with a heavy heart.

Splinter got up and understood. So, with much sadness in his eyes, he smiled. "Welcome to our home Darrell" he said "Donatello will show you to your father"

"Ok...Which one's Donatello?" Darrell asked, a little embarrassed since she felt like she should know these people, or mutants.

"That's me" Donnie said, walking up to Darrell "You can call me Donnie" He turned her around and began to push her to his lab "Your father's in here"

Darrell smiled, but pondered upon Donnie's nickname. _'Do I know them?'_ she thought _'They seem to know me, and his nickname...That might be where I got Don's name'_ Suddenly, she remembered something "Where's Don?" she asked, searching the lair.

"He's right-" Raph started, entering the room. He noticed Darrell and leapt at her for joy "Your alive!"

Darrell just turned and got frightened at the figure leaping at her. She broke her chair from Donnie's grip and backed up, making Raph bump into Donnie.

"What was that for?" Raph asked, confusion covering his green face. Donnie pulled him over and whispered the same thing that he whispered to Splinter in his ear. Raph looked up, when he heard a barking noise. "Who's that?" he asked

"Don, what is it?!" Darrell yelled, moving towards the barking, but was stopped by the stairs going out of the lair. "This isn't his normal bark, something's wrong" Darrell said, turning her head to the other's.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, go investigate" Splinter ordered, concerned for his daughter's safety. Raph and Mikey obeyed, running out of the lair towards the barking.

"Come on," Donnie said, turning Darrell around "Let's go see your father"

"But what about Don?! And the other's" Darrell asked, worried for her dog. Donnie just giggled

"Don't worry, considering what he did to my butt, he'll be fine. As for Raph and Mikey, their ninja's, they can take care of themselves...Well, maybe not Mikey" Donnie lifted Darrell into the lab, pulling her chair behind him "He's in there" He placed Darrell in her chair again, and she took off.

"Father!" she cried when she saw him, laying on the table "What happened?"

Leo, who was keeping an eye on Lee while Donnie was gone, got up. Donnie however, before Leo could say anything, told him. Leo looked at his little sister, longing to explain everything to her, but he knew he couldn't. So he just sighed and spoke "Welcome to our home Darrell, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo" he said, giving a small, but painful smile "Maybe later we could show you around"

Darrell looked away from Lee for a moment and also smiled "That would be nice. Could I have a moment alone with my dad?" Leo and Donnie both nodded and left the room as Darrell turned her attention back to Lee. "Lee, who are these people?" she asked

Lee just turned his head and smiled "There people that I know from patrol. I got hurt last night and they brought me here to help me"

Darrell shoke her head "How do they know me?" she asked, longing to know. Lee just shrugged.

"Beats me" He had worked so hard to protect his new daughter, he was not going to lose her now. "They said I have to stay here for a couple days though, after that, you never have to see them again"

"Dad" Darrell said, not wanting to tell him "Brutus attacked me"

"What?" Lee said, sitting up

"He said that someone named Shredder wanted me" Lee sighed, he knew what had to be done

"Darrell, you have to stay down here" he said, looking away from Darrell "To keep you safe"

"Dad, what are you not telling me about these people" Darrell said. Lee just turned away tom Darrell, afraid to tell her the truth. "Dad!" Darrell shouted

_What is this place I come from?  
>Who lives where this thing was born?<br>Why do my memories start in a storm?  
><em>

_What if this was my family?  
>What if they were, could it be?<br>They look like here they've been missing me_

_Tell me, what you are keeping  
>'Cause my heart is leaping inside me<br>Could this be one of those times when my feelings decide?_

Raph came into the lab, Don following him. "It was just a sewer rat" he said as Don rushed over to Darrell.

Darrell smiled. "Thanks, looks like I'm staying here for a while"

Raph turned around, picking up a nearby piece of plywood. "Good, you can come watch us train" he placed the board over the stairs so Darrell could get down. Darrell followed them into the dojo, Raph bringing her temporary ramp with him. As they began to spar, Darrell had so many questions for Splinter.

_Why do they fight in circles?  
>Why do they wrap their feet?<em>

As Splinter explained, Darrell thought, _'Why do I feel so strangely complete?'_

After practice, they placed ramps over all the stairs for Darrell to explore. She first investigated the bedrooms. She found one of the doors locked for some reason.

_Is this the place they sleep in?  
><em>_What do they learn from here?  
><em>_Why can I be around them without fear?_

She moved to the living room as more questions came up in her mind.

_All these questions keep turning  
>And churning and burning inside me<br>What are these feeling's I feel when their here by my side?_

She went back to the lab to try to get more answers from Lee. When she entered, she began singing again.

_I need to know these answers  
>I need to find my way<br>Seize my tomorrow  
>Learn what happened yesterday<em>

_I need to take these chances  
>Let all my feelings go<br>Can't tell what's hiding  
>Still I need to know<em>

_I need to know_

"Not yet" Lee said, laying with his back to Darrell "Now let me get some rest"

As Darrell left the lab, she had determination all over her face. She was going to know the truth. As she explored more of the lair, Donnie looked at her in awe. He started talking to Mikey, unconsciously singing also.

_Isn't it just amazing  
><em>_She's daring, bold, and stubborn  
>Just like the girl that I knew before<em>

_Do you think she recalls me?  
>How's dinner tonight?<br>I just want everything to be alright  
><em>

_All these questions keep turning  
>And churning and burning inside me<br>What are the things that she feel's when she's here by our side?_

Darrell and Donnie both went to Lee to get answer's about her past.

_I need to know these answers  
>I need to find my way<br>Seize my tomorrow  
>Learn what happened yesterday<em>

_I need to take these chances  
>Let all my feelings go<br>Can't tell what's hiding  
>Still I need to know<em>

_I need to know_

And they both got the same answer "NO!" Lee shouted, getting them to leave the lab.

"I will get my answers" Darrell shouted. When she entered the living room, a bright light appeared. Don started growling again as Brutus showed up, smirking.

"Hello Icy" Brutus said "Thought you might come here. Your coming with me" As everyone gathered around Darrell, Donnie ran to his lab to grab the D-chip, when Brutus pulled it out of his pocket. "Looking for this" he said, placing it on the ground and smashing it. Shredder appeared behind him, as Darrell had a flashback to when he kidnapped her. She clutched her head, her eyes as big as saucers.

"The girl," Shredder said, unsheathing his blades. "Comes with me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh boy! Here we go again...Please fav, follow, and review! See ya next time!<strong>_


	7. Insults

_**Here we go, will Darrell be captured again?!**_

* * *

><p>Darrell began shaking with intense fear as Shredder approached the clump of mutant ninjas. Thinking about what he would do to her this time if he captured her, it scared her. She clenched her fists until they were white and wrapped her arms around her body.<p>

"Give me the girl and I will let you live another day" Shredder said, preparing to attack

"We will never let you have her Oroku Saki" Splinter replied, taking stance "Not this time"

"Very well" Shredder began to attack, going after Splinter first. As they fought, Splinter noticed that Darrell was frozen, not only in fear, but also the ground around her. He looked around and saw Raph and Donnie fighting with Brutus, while Mikey and Leo took on the incoming Footbots and mutants. Leo also took notice of his surroundings, coming up with a plan as they fought.

"Donnie! Get Darrell out of here!" Leo yelled

Shredder also took notice of this and yelled "Brutus! Get the girl!"

Before Donnie could get to Darrell, Brutus disappeared and reappeared by Darrell, beginning to grab her arm to escape. Donnie began sprinting as Brutus began to teleport. "NO!" he shouted, hitting Brutus' arm, transporting with him and Darrell to Shredder's lair. Donnie fell to the floor with a grunt, feeling like he was going to puke before he realized where he was. He shot up, realizing that he was surrounded by Footbots, Rahzar and Tiger Claw in the mix.

Darrell looked around, knowing these walls and mutants that had held her here, making her think her family was the enemy. She snapped of her state when she saw Donnie at her side, looking greener than usual, before jumping up like the floor was on fire.

"Well, looks like we have a stow away" Rahzar said, stepping towards Donnie.

Darrell looked at Rahzar, seeing her sisters, a cell, Karai, and Donnie. "You" she said, unfreezing her chair and glaring at Rahzar "You touch him, I freeze you like I did Karai"

Rahzar took a step back, before pressing a button, activating the D-chips. As the blue lights came on, Darrell felt the power she had being drained from her.

"Not so tough now, are you girl" Rahzar smirked, feeling like he had won.

Darrell wanted to attack him so badly. She could feel the rage building up, ready to lash out at any second. She pushed up up on her chair, attempting to stand. Her arm almost gave out on her, but she gritted her teeth and kept pushing. She finally managed to stand on her own for a split second, before falling over. Donnie gasped, rushing to Darrell's side. He knelt down and placed his arm under her chest, pulling her up off the floor.

Darrell gasped for breath, before giving Donnie a small smile. "Thanks" she rasped, attempting to push herself up.

"Careful" Donnie cooed, helping Darrell back into her wheelchair.

"Do not touch her!" Shredder yelled, entering his lair. He smacked Donnie across the face, causing Donnie to fall over.

"Hey!" Darrell shouted, getting everyone's attention "You wanna smack someone! Smack me!" Shredder glared at Darrell, approaching her at a dramatically slow pace. All the fear Darrell had felt before just left her, replaced by red, hot, fury. "You think you scare me?! You're just a man with a broken heart that will never be fixed! I almost feel sorry for you, then I remember that you're a bastard! Mama's. Little. Bitch!" Shredder swept his hand across Darrell's face with such force, that her entire chair fell over as she landed with a grunt. Darrell though, was not done. She sat herself up and spit out the saliva and blood that had began gushing in her mouth.

"Darrell!" Donnie cried when she fell over.

"I'm fine Donatello" Darrell said coldly, looking at the hole in the window "That felt good, didn't it, hurting a defenseless girl. That why kill people, cause it feels good?!" Another slap. "Is that why Tang Shen didn't want to marry you? Cause you're a _psychopath_?" A punch in the gut. "Well guess what, you'll never break me, and that angers you, doesn't it" Two punches in the face. "I enjoyed freezing your daughter, knowing that even I couldn't save her!"

"You worthless little girl!" Shredder screamed, before using Darrell as a punching bag. Donnie on the other hand, understood where Darrell was going with this, and took this as an opportunity to attack. He stood up, pulled out his bo, and smacked Shredder with all his might, sending him across the room.

All of Shredder's henchmen were stunned at the outburst of their master, along with the attack of the turtle in purple, giving Donnie and Darrell the chance they needed to get away. Donnie swung Darrell over his shoulder, leaving her wheelchair behind, and jumped over the Footbots, escaping through the opening in the stained glass window.

"Fools!" Shredder shouted, unsheathing his blades "After them!"

* * *

><p>Shredder left the lair, support beams falling, walls caving in. Mikey had been knocked out in the fight, as Leo carried him bridal-style into the ShellRaiser, Raph and Splinter following. Don began barking, wanting to know where Darrell was, but Raph had to drag him into the ShellRaiser. Leo began to go back for Shang Lee, but the lab walls collapsed before he could reach him. So reluctantly, he jumped back into the vehicle.<p>

"We need to get to Shredder's lair before he hurts Darrell and Donnie" Leo said, starting the refurbished and renovated subway car. As they sped across the streets of New York, Splinter looked after Mikey, checking to see if he had any external wounds.

"Michelangelo does not seem to have any severe external wounds, but he may have a concussion. Donatello would know" Splinter said, stroking the head of his youngest.

"We're here!" Leo shouted, pulling the ShellRaiser to a halt as he and Raph prepared. Just as they were about to jump out of the vehicle, they heard a knock on the door. Leo opened it and was surprised at the fact that it was Donnie standing in the door, and not a Footbot. He saw Darrell, swung over Donnie's shoulder, waving before a disgusted look flew across her face.

"Would you stop looking at my butt!" Darrell shouted "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>How many people went 'OHHHHHHHHHH' when I started making all those insults at Shredder? Cause my BFF did, and she doesn't even watch TMNT! Pleas fav, follow, and review!<strong>_


	8. Reunion

**_Warning, this is going to be a really bad chapter._**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Leo asked as Donnie and Darrell entered the ShellRaiser.<p>

"Darrell distracted them long enough for me to get us out of there" Donnie replied, setting Darrell in a chair "Their coming after us, now drive!" As Leo drove away, Donnie began to look at Darrell's injuries. "How do you feel?" he asked, putting ointment on her cuts and bruises.

"Ok," she replied "My legs just hurt though..." At that last sentence, she jumped "My legs haven't felt like this in forever!" she cried, both in pain, and joy "I can feel them! And they hurt like-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, a sword plunged down from the roof, scratching Darrell's face "Ghaaa!" she cried, placing her hand over the wound above her eye. Don began to bark at the crack in the roof.

"Tiger Claw's on the roof!" Leo yelled

"We figured that out already!" Donnie retorted "Put this over the wound" He gave Darrell some gauze, while he grabbed his bo staff

"Where are you going?!" Darrell asked

"To get Tiger Claw off my roof"

"Donatello, wait" Splinter said, stepping forward "Your brother and sister need your medical expertise, I will deal with the cat"

"Hai Sensei" Donnie replied, sitting on the floor next to Darrell again. After Splinter exited the cab of the vehicle, Donnie turned to Darrell. "Now, are you able to move your legs?" he asked, tapping them

"I don't know, but stop!" Darrell replied, giggling "That tickles!"

Donnie chuckled, tapping down her leg till he touched her knee, when she whinced in pain, and kicked him in the gut. Donnie fell back as Darrell gasped.

"What's going on back there?" Leo asked, trying to stay on the road.

"Darrell kicked me!" Donnie said in awe "I don't know how, but she did!" He looked to Darrell who was stunned by what she just did.

"I need to tell this to my doctor and dad!" she said. Raph hung his head, trying to hide the truth.

"Darrell" he said "You're dad's...gone"

"Gone?" she asked, a slight giggle, still elated over her legs "What do you mean?"

"I tried to save him" Leo said, trying to focus on driving and watching Splinter fight Tiger Claw "But the lair collapsed before I could get to him"

Darrell began to laugh, kinda scaring the others. "Uh, Darrell," Donnie said, backing away from her "Did you just hear them"

"Yep," she said, wiping away a tear from how hard she started laughing "And you fell for it"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, not liking the strangeness of Darrell at the moment

"He's faked death before in worse circumstances" Darrell replied "I bet he'll come out of this alive"

"We can talk about that later" Donnie said, not sure if she was crazy or not "We need to get you somewhere safe for now, and it just so happens that I know a place"

"Where" Leo said, watching Splinter kick Tiger Claw off the roof of the car.

"The sister's" Donnie replied, telling Leo all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>"You broke down in school <em>again<em>" Garnet said, placing her hand on her temples. "Why won't you just tell me what happened?"

"It's none of your business" Sarah replied, storming off too her room "What happened to Darrell and Carolyn is between me and Becca"

"Stop calling me that" Rebecca shouted from her room

"But if you keep having troubles around ice and...butter knives, we're never gonna get anywhere" Garnet yelled, Sarah slamming her door in Garnet's face

"Your not my mother" Sarah mumbled before she heard a knocking on her window. She began walking to the window, a smile appearing on her face. "Great timing D" she said opening the window "But I didn't expect you ta come till tomorrow"

She opened the window, only to be greeted by five turtles instead of one, with a giant rat in the mix. "Sorry Sarah," Donnie said "but we need to stay low for a while"

"Why is..." Sarah began before seeing Darrell "that" she finished, eyes full of awe. "Darrell, where have you been? We've missed you"

"Missed me?" Darrell replied, leaning on Donnie "Last I remember you were yelling at me"

"We can save explanations for later" Leo said, stepping forward "Right now we need somewhere for Darrell to stay while we find a new place to live"

"What happened to the lair?" Sarah asked, stepping out of the way so Donnie could help Darrell in.

"It might have been destroyed by the Shredder" Mikey replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's all I need to know" Sarah began to make room for the mutants coming through the doors

"We thank you for your hospitality Ms. Plano" Splinter said

"Call me Sarah, or S, what ever works for you" Sarah chuckled, before looking up at the much larger rat

"We need to get going" Donnie said, helping Darrell sit down "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Darrell replied, giving a small smile "Seems like I have a lot to catch up on"

Donnie joined the rest of his family by the window, getting ready to set off to find a new home. "Don't talk about Shredder" he said to Sarah "She may remember him like a father, or as an enemy. But we're not sure yet, so stay away from the subject"

"Got it" Sarah replied, watching as the ninja brothers and father jumped into the ally, and drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the shorter update, but I had major writers block this week. Should be longer next time.<strong>_


	9. Not Who You Think

The turtles had left to find a new hideout about an hour ago. They left Darrell with her sisters, who were excited to see her again. Sarah had called Rebecca into her room while Garnet was in her office grading papers.

"I didn't even know we had an aunt, much less a cousin!" Darrell exclaimed, taking in all the info at once

"Neither did we," Sarah replied, giving Darrell a glass of water "But Donnie found her, and she says that she was dad's sister's daughter. She seems legit"

Darrell got curious. Their father never mentioned a sister in his family, he had a brother who died when he was 5, but that's all. "Does she ask a lot about me?" she asked

"Yeah" Rebecca leaned in, looking at Darrell curiously.

"What about Carolyn? Or Dad?" Darrell began to sweat, knowing that the answer could not be good.

"No, why?" Sarah had the same look as Rebecca, wanting to know what was going on in Darrell's head.

"Do you have a T-phone?" Darrell began to get up, leaning on the wall and walking to the window.

"Yeah, right here" Sarah said, holding it up.

"Lock the door and call Donnie" Darrell opened the window and climbed onto the balcony "Tell him I'll be on the roof. Garnet is not our cousin"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, locking the door as Darrell instructed

"She's been trying to find me for the Shredder. If she was really our cousin, she'd be more interested in the others and wouldn't even know about me. Now hurry!" Darrell began to pull herself up the fire escape, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Girls," Garnet said "Who are you talking to?"

"No one" Sarah replied

Darrell began listening, motioning for the girls to be quiet. She heard the soft foot steps of someone backing up, then stepping forward, hitting the door. "RUN!" she screamed as Garnet began to hit the door, trying to knock it down. As the younger two girls ran down the fire escape, Darrell went up. "Call Donnie! NOW!" As she got to the top, she heard the door being broken down, and Garnet running to the open window.

"Where are you turtle?!" she shouted, sticking her head out the window and seeing Darrell on the fire escape "Your coming with me" Garnet began to climb the fire escape. "And this time, you'll be alive"

Darrell leaned over the edge of the fire escape, getting ready to jump so she would't be alive, when she noticed the ShellRaiser parking below her. "I don't think so" she said, jumping over as the hatch was opened. She did a dive through the hatch, knocking heads with Raph.

"What the-" Raph started, rubbing his head.

"Garnet's not our cousin. Go!" Darrell shouted before Leo could get out of the driver's seat. Leo obeyed, speeding away from the ally and into the night.

"Master Shredder" Garnet said into a walkie talkie "They know"

"What?!" Shredder replied "How?!"

"They came to the house and Darrell figured it out" Garnet watched as the ShellRaiser disappeared, pushing her hair out of her face.

"She must be getting her healing power's back, getting better and smarter. Could she walk?"

"Barely, but she did manage to jump off a ledge"

"I give her a week to get her memories back then. True and false. She'll come to me for answers. Find the sister's and bring them to me"

"Yes Master. O-9-6, out" Garnet hung up and looked below, watching as Sarah walked behind a dumpster. She jumped down, thinking that they were cornered, when Sarah jumped out, a pair of kamas in her hand. "Why you little-" Garnet began before Sarah struck her.

"Oh, just shut your damn trap" Sarah replied, rolling her eyes "Becca"

Rebecca then jumped out, with a small ono, striking Garnet in the arm "You know, I never did like you" She said, taking stance.

"How did you-" Garnet began, when Sarah interrupted her

"Thought we would need protection, so we took some lessons from some green friends" she said, pulling out a smoke bomb from her pocket

"The turtles" Garnet gritted through her teeth.

"Bingo" Sarah replied, throwing the smoke bomb to the ground and disappearing with her sister.

As Garnet processed the info she had gotten, one thought was going through her mind. "Shredder is going to kill me"

* * *

><p>"Ok" Donnie said as they got away "How do you know that she's not your cousin"<p>

"My dad never talked about me to anyone, and we don't have any other family" Darrell said, standing up and leaning against the wall

"I was so sure that she was legit" Donnie leaned back in his chair, mentally beating himself up

"Don't worry Donnie" Mikey said, placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder "We were all worried about Darrell at the time, it's not your fault"

"No, but I know what is" Donnie replied "I left Darrell's side when she needed me most, and because of that, this started. It is my fault, because I did not protecting my little sister and best friend, and that is something that can never be forgiven"

Everyone sat in silence, stunned by Donnie's little speech. Darrell began to feel bad for yelling at him the day before, now knowing that he really did care for her. "Look Donnie," she said "I may not remember much, but after what you just said, I feel like I really did know you" Donnie lit up a little before Darrell continued "But I feel as if there is more to my story, so I want to know...Who am I really?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time to remember the past. What was your favorite moment from "Forgotten Journals"? Tell me in your reviews and you can help with the next couple of chapters! And I'm so sorry that the updates are taking so long, I have been so caught up with my Q&amp;A. But still, fav, follow and review!<em>**


	10. Memories

Donnie was preparing a crutch for Darrell as they pulled up to the lair. "This should help you get around" he said, handing it to Darrell.

"Thanks" she replied, getting out of the vehicle with Raph's help. Leo and Raph went to the lab to see if Lee had really escaped, Donnie went to the bedrooms, and Mikey stayed in the living room, all salvaging what the could from their broken home. Darrell glanced around, slowly making her way to the bedrooms. Strangely enough, only one bedroom was intact, the one with the locked door. "Hey Donnie," she said "Who's room is this?"

Donnie looked at the door, and upon seeing Darrell next to it, he felt as if he was being torn apart on the inside. "It's an old friends" he replied

"Well, can you unlock it so we can see if anything's broken?" Darrell asked. Donnie nodded, grabbed the key from above the door, and unlocked it.

"Be careful" Donnie said "This door hasn't been opened in several months, it'll probably be really dusty in there" He pushed open the door as Darrell began to enter.

"Woah" Darrell said, looking around the room. There was a bed against a wall, with green, blue, and yellow covers, a vanity with several items such as paint, paper, books, even a camera on it, a table next to the bed with an electric piano and notebooks on it, and a shelf over the bed. The shelf had things such as pictures across it, along with several superhero movies. "Whose room was this?" Darrell asked, picking up the camera and wiping the dust off of it. Don began sniffing around the room.

Donnie stepped into the room, looking around as tears came into his eyes "It was yours"

Darrell opened the camera and noticed that it had quite a few videos on it. She pressed play and a happy moment came onto the screen.

* * *

><p>It was the camera following herself in a white mask around as she tried to get away from whoever was behind it. "I'm not doing it Mikey" Darrell said, shielding her face from the camera<p>

"Oh come on" Mikey said, obviously behind the camera "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase"

Darrell held her hands up in defeat. "Fine, but one trick ONLY!" she said. She waved her hand and a small stone came over to her, floating in-between her hands. She waved one hand and ice covered it. "Now watch this" she said, getting herself ready. She flicked the air and sent the stone flying, it breaking into several pieces, before she saw a red and green blob get hit by a piece. As the camera focused, she saw Raph, getting angry. Darrell giggled then said "Crap, RUN!" As Raph began chasing her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Raph screamed, almost grabbing Darrell

"I'm sorry!" Darrell cried, still laughing and running, then the video was over.

* * *

><p>Darrell stood frozen, her mind in a fritz. <em>"This was my family?!" <em> she thought _"I-I actually lived here?!" _But her thoughts were soon interrupted by the next video.

* * *

><p>"You don't stand a chance" Raph said, arm wrestling with Darrell "You've only been training for three months, I've been training for fifteen years"<p>

"Well, I know something that will help" Darrell said, smirking. Soon, her entire arm was covered in stone. She threw Raph's arm to the table, sent the stones back where they came from, and dusted her hands.

Raph crossed his arms and shook his head "Not bad," he commented "For a rookie"

Darrell just grinned, putting her arm back on the table "Best two out of three?" she asked. Raph just sat down, getting his arm ready.

"You're on!" he said and began pushing on her arm, and that when the video feed was cut.

* * *

><p>"That was a good time" Raph said, startling Darrell. He stood in the doorway, and slowly began walking into the room. Donnie was gone. "You have no idea how many times I watched that video. Guess it was my way of holding on to you"<p>

"But my question is why?!" Darrell said, shutting off the camera and putting it back down on the vanity "Why did you hold on to me? Why am I here? Why can I not remember ANY of this?!" She sat down on the bed, feeling very tired. "Look, I haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours. Is it OK if I get some sleep? Or do you have to protect me from that too?"

"Yeah, you can sleep" Raph replied, exiting the room "You're gonna need it for the days ahead" He then closed the door, and made his way back to the lab to help Leo look for Lee.

"Uhhhhh!" Darrell groaned, laying down on the bed "Why is this so hard to remember?!" She glanced around the room one more time, then closed her eyes as Don jumped on the bed "Why can't I remember who my family is?" And with that thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on guys" Darrell said "Let's go home"<em>

_"Not yet" A voice behind her said. Darrell turned around to see Splinter, hoisting the turtles as toddlers high into the air. "First, you have to prove yourself worthy"_

_"Worthy of what?!" Darrell screamed_

_"To be a ninja" Splinter replied, throwing the turtle tots at her. Darrell jumped into action, flipping and catching the small ninjas-in-training. First she caught Leo, then Raph, then Mikey._

_"Sissy!" Donnie screamed, going over the edge of a building._

_"__Donnie!" Darrell yelled, running to the edge "Donatello!" She looked over the edge, Donnie nowhere to be found. She placed the three small turtles on the ground and began weeping._

_"You killed him" Leo said, returning to his teenage form "You killed my little brother"_

_"No Leo," Darrell said, trying to get away from them "I-I tried to save him! Splinter threw Donnie!" She felt someone grab her from behind. As she struggled to get free, Raph approached her._

_"You will pay for what you've done!" Raph yelled, pulling out his sai._

_She didn't know why, but this felt very familiar to Darrell. "Please Raph, I-I meant him no harm" she said as tears began to fall down her face._

_"You were never our sister," Mikey said from behind her "No matter how much Donnie or I wanted to believe it" He spun Darrell around, showing her the familiar figure of Donatello, turned to ice."You're a monster. A freak! You will never belong in ANY family"_

_"No" Darrell said, trying to cover her eyes "I didn't do this"_

_"But you did" Splinter said, appearing from behind Donnie "You froze my son, you betrayed us for the Shredder, you caused us a year of pain and grief because you disappeared"_

_Darrell at this point was wishing she could disappear. "I didn't mean to do any of this, IF I did any of this!" She fell to her knees "I just wanna go home!"_

_Leo appeared in front of her, holding up his katana "__You killed my brother" he said "Now, I'll kill you"_

_"Leo, please" Darrell cried_

_"Wake up __Darrell" Mikey said, reviling the blade at the end of one of his nunchucks "You're having a nightmare"_

_Leo raised the sword high into the air "Come on, wake up!"_

_"What?!" Darrell said, trying to back away from the homicidal turtles in front of her._

_Raph lunged forward, running at her, sai extended "Just wake..." he said, plunging the sai into her abdomen "UP!"_

* * *

><p>Darrell woke up, sweating and crying. She noticed Raph, Leo, and Mikey standing above her and quickly sat up. "Stay back!" she yelled, pressing herself against the wall. "Stay back or I freeze you!"<p>

"Darrell," Leo said, reaching forward "It was just a nightmare. Everything's alright"

"I said stay back!" Darrell screamed, shooting ice at them "Stay away from me! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"Hurt who?!" Raph asked, dodging the icicles

"Go away! I don't mean you any harm, but you attacked me first!" Darrell curled up into a ball and began crying "I just wanna go home..." she cried, her bed becoming covered in ice.

"Darrell?" Donnie said, entering the room. Upon seeing Darrell in the state she was in, he turned to his brothers "What happened?!" he asked

"I don't know" Leo replied "When she woke up, she just started attacking us, saying some thing about "not meaning to hurt him" or something like that"

"She was majorly thrashing in her sleep" Raph said, looking at Darrell "It seemed pretty bad"

Donnie approached Darrell, who was still sobbing "Darrell," he said "Look at me"

"Stay away...I'm a monster" Darrell said as she began crying her eyes out.

"You're not a monster Darrell" Donnie said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I wanna go home" she sobbed, her head still buried

Donnie wrapped himself around her, rubbing her back to calm her down "I know you do" He whispered "I know you do"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anybody notice any phrases or something like that from "Forgotten Journals"? Please fav, follow, and review. I would also love more ideas from your favorite "Forgotten Journals" moments.<strong>_


	11. Transformation

Darrell sat in her room as the turtles finished removing the debry from Donnie's lab. Since her dream the night before, she had not spoken to anyone but Donnie, and even her speech to him was short. She refused to even look at the others, much less explain what happened to make her attack them.

"Did she say what happened?" Leo asked Donnie as he removed yet another boulder.

"No," Donnie replied, doing the same "She just said that she wanted to be alone for a while"

"Guys" Raph said, stepping back "I think Darrell was wrong about Lee faking his death" As the others gathered around Raph to see what he discovered, an ear-piercing scream hit them as the lights went out, and the floor began trembling.

* * *

><p>Darrell sat up, waking up from another nightmare. "Why am I having these dreams?!" she asked herself "Why do they seem so familiar?!" As she thought about the dream, another forgotten memory rushed through her mind.<p>

_Darrell pressed a ball of light into Donnie's chest, then fell over as the wound on Donnie moved from him to her. "Darrell, what have you done?!" He hovered over her, trying to stop the bleeding, when Mikey_

* * *

><p><em> screamed from the other room.<em>

_"G-go" Darrell said "I'll be here"_

As Darrell thought about this new memory, the scream played over and over in her head. Even when she tried to think about something else, the scream was in her ears. She covered them as Don began to whimper, laying his ears down. "Make it stop" she said, going into a little ball "Make it stop, make it stop!" Tears began to stream down her face as the scream played over in her head again "Make it stop!" She screamed, thinking that it would get the noise out of her head, as a blizzard started in her room and the floor shook.

* * *

><p>As the screaming stopped, the turtles struggled to stand up. "What happened?" Raph asked, pulling himself to his feet.<p>

"All I heard was a scream" Donnie replied as the wheels in his head started turning. "Darrell" he whispered, taking off in the direction of her room. As he got closer, he heard cries for something to stop. He opened the door, only to be stopped by an ever growing snow drift. "Darrell!" He shouted, beginning to dig through the snow.

* * *

><p><em>"Monster!"<em>

_"Freak!"_

_"Killer!"_

All these names and more were screaming at Darrell in her head. Her eyes were tightly closed, her hands over her ears, unaware that she was surrounded by a snow pile that was getting larger by the second. "Get out of my head!" Darrell screamed, creating a ball of ice around her.

_"Alien!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Monster!"_

As Darrell fought the words in her head, she couldn't hear Donnie's yelling, attempting to save her. "Darrell! Break the ice!" He screamed, beating on the ball around her with his staff.

Strangely, though the words in Darrell's head were still overflowing, one song came to mind, and it's what she felt like.

_"Despair! You come to me!" _She shouted  
><em>"With your <em>_poison and your misery!  
><em>_Oh death! You come to sting!  
><em>_With your poison and your misery!"_

"Darrell! Hurry!" Donnie shouted as he look through the glass-like structure, beginning to shiver "I can't stand the cold much longer"

But the demons hiding in Darrell came out at that moment, as she looked straight at Donnie, before a dense fog surrounded her. The only thing she could think might be happening, is that she was dying.  
><em>"Death surrounds me, singing to me softly<br>__Let the shadows spread their wings around me  
><em>_Hear my cries on this night when my demons come, oh!"_

Her song was interrupted, as she heard a soft voice in the sphere she was stuck in.

_"This is how it feels when bent and broken  
><em>_This is how it feels when your life is stolen"_

Darrell began to cry as her heartbeat began to slow down and the fog lifted.  
><em>"Hear my cries on this night when my demons come, oh!<br>__I can see the shadows that were creeping in my mind"_

Donnie was able to see Darrell again as she looked at him. "Darrell! Break the ice!" he shouted, trying to cut it with his blade as the others appeared behind him.

Darrell looked down at her hands and saw them spark, as if it was electricity. "Guys, get out of here!" she shouted, as the next words escaped her mouth  
><em>"Death will a<em>_rise!"_

As the note ended, Darrell began to lean back, letting out an agonizing scream as she bent backwards. The ice sphere began to shake and the fog turned into bright lights. Darrell's body began to glow and the ball began to crack.

"Donnie, we need to get out of here!" Leo shouted over the noise "It's gonna blow!" Raph began to pull Mikey away has Leo did the same to Donnie.

"No!" Donnie replied, breaking from Leo's hold "We need to save her! She could die!" Leo pulled him out of the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"If we stayed in there, then we could die!" Raph yelled_**,**_ pointing at Donnie "I am NOT taking that chance with you guys!"

Donnie stepped forward, ready to yell back, when their actions were interrupted by a small 'boom'

* * *

><p>As Darrell watched the door to her room, she called out in a small voice, "Help me" As her eyes closed, her fingers spread from three to five, same with her toes. Her plastron was replaced with that of a human chest and covered by a gold dress. Her skin turned from green to pink, her hair fromhoulder length to mid-back, and from brown to black, her face covered with permanent make-up. As Darrell lost all of her will to stay awake, her body was gently set down onto the floor as the snow and ice disappeared into thin air and a purple cape attached itself to the dress.<p>

Donnie pushed Raph out of the way and broke down the door to Darrell's room, which had been totally destroyed. He saw a girl lying in the center of the room, her back turned to him. He looked up to see that the sound of the 'boom' came from Darrell's ceiling collapsing, reviling their home to the upper world. He glanced around the room, looking for Darrell as people began to gather around the hole. Leo pulled him back out of the room and forced him into the ShellRaiser before any police showed up.

"She wasn't there" Donnie whispered "Just a girl who had fallen in..."

"where could she have gone?" Mikey asked timidly

"I think I have an idea" Leo whispered to himself, before he drove off

* * *

><p>Darrell woke up to the sound of nothing. She found herself laying on a cold metal table with a cloth placed over her. As she opened her eyes, she saw a ceiling right in her face. She looked down the bed, only to see a door. "Help" she said "Get me out of here!" She kicked the door with her foot "Let me out! I'm a person not an experiment!" She kicked the door again "Open!" She shouted. The door flew open, much to Darrell's surprise. She crawled out of the small chamber, to find herself in the city morgue.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this update took so long, but it's hard to get on your computer when your never home...Fav, follow, and review! You guys always make my day!<strong>_


End file.
